Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (1 + (1 - 2 \times 2)) \times 9 $
$ = (1 + (1 - 4)) \times 9 $ $ = (1 + (-3)) \times 9 $ $ = (1 - 3) \times 9 $ $ = (-2) \times 9 $ $ = -2 \times 9 $ $ = -18 $